


I Just Want to Make Love To You

by twtd



Series: Daxamite Sex Orbs [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Mild Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9038174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: Alex, Maggie, Muddy Waters, and the Alien Bar





	

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to @canthandleebro for the fantasy idea. 
> 
> To get the full experience, put on to Muddy Water's Electric Mud album as loudly as you can stand while reading this. All lyrics are from songs on that album.

“You know we have to take this thing back eventually.” Alex nodded toward the orb still sitting on her coffee table. 

“I know,” Maggie sighed. She reached for the orb and rolled it between her hands. The metal was warm with alien energy. It had been a few days since Alex had snuck it out of the DEO and no one had noticed yet. Their luck wasn’t going to last forever though. Maggie put the orb back in its case. “Are you sure you don’t want to take the opportunity to have sex while skydiving or something? Or, you know, I could be James Bond and save you from Dr. No and we could have sex on a beach afterward.” Maggie’s eyes sparkled with humor. 

Alex rolled her eyes. “And why do you get to be James Bond, Sawyer?”

“Because, baby, you already are James Bond with your secret government agency and job that technically doesn’t exist.” Maggie pecked Alex on the lips. “And you’ve already saved my ass.”

“True,” Alex thought back to the warehouse and Scorcher, “but I didn’t get sex afterward.” 

“Details,” Maggie shrugged as she flashed her dimples at Alex. Alex was helpless to withstand them. 

Maggie’s smile turned devious. She picked up the orb. “Hey Danvers, do you trust me?” She twisted her wrist as she backed up toward Alex’s bedroom.  

“About as far as I can throw you,” Alex teased as she followed Maggie. She caught up to her just shy of the bed and pounced, firmly kissing Maggie as she pushed them down. “So, what are we doing?” 

“Oh, you’ll see.” Maggie wrapped one hand around the orb and the other around to Alex.

***

They came to just inside the Alien Bar and Maggie’s cheeky grin returned. The jukebox was playing Muddy Waters, the pool table was already set up, and two beers waited for them. Otherwise, the bar was deserted. 

“Fancy a game, Danvers?” Maggie wrapped a hand in the front of Alex’s shirt and walked backward to the table, dragging Alex in her wake. 

 “Yeah, okay.” Alex pressed Maggie back against the table and kissed her, tracing Maggie’s lips with her tongue until she was granted entrance. After a long moment, Maggie pressed a hand against Alex's chest and forced her away.

“There’s no reason to rush. We still have a game to play.” Maggie smirked and looked up through her eyelashes. 

“So we’re actually playing?” Alex asked.

“Oh yeah.” Maggie pressed their hips together and forced Alex back even farther, until she hit the rail blocking off the area. “We’re going to play,” Maggie placed a kiss on Alex’s neck. “And I’m going to stare at your ass in those jeans,” this time Maggie nipped at Alex’s throat, then promptly soothed the area with her tongue. “And then you’re going to fuck me on that pool table.” 

Alex whimpered. Her voice was breathy when she forced out a “yes, ma’am.” She was already wet. 

 Maggie pulled back and reached for a cue. “Go break.” She pressed the cue on Alex and pushed her a little ways toward the pool table. She reached for a convenient beer and took a long pull as Alex bent over the pool table. The position made her jeans stretch tighter across her ass. They practically looked painted on. 

Alex broke but none of the balls fell in. It was unusual but not remarkable. As she ceded the table to Maggie, she grabbed her by the belt loop and stole a deep kiss. She could taste the bitter hoppy-ness from Maggie’s beer. 

A guitar wailed in the background and a voice growled out from the speakers, _I’m in no hurry, I can take my time…_

Maggie lined up her first shot and the ball easily feel into the pocket. She smirked back at Alex and moved to her next shot. 

“Hey, Sawyer, wanna make this interesting?” Alex rolled her beer bottle between her hands. 

Maggie lined up a second shot. “Sure. What did you have in mind?” She sunk her second ball then turned toward Alex. 

“Miss a shot, lose a piece of clothing?” Alex shrugged. 

“Trying to get me naked Danvers?” Maggie leaned against the pool table. 

Alex stepped into Maggie’s space but didn’t touch her. “Seems like good step toward fucking you on the table.”

“Deal.” Maggie grabbed Alex’s waist. “But you owe me your shirt,” Maggie said, eyes sparkling as she pulled Alex’s tank top from where it was tucked into her jeans and hauled it over Alex’s head. 

Alex laughed and stepped back, letting Maggie keep her shirt. “Fair.” She nodded back toward the pool table. “Now take your shot.”

Alex thought about trying to distract Maggie as she lined up for a tricky bank shot but it turned out she didn’t need to. The cue ball just skidded past the five and bounced harmlessly off of the bumper. Maggie reached under her shirt and unhooked her bra then pulled it out. 

Maggie said, “your turn,” as she held her bra out to Alex. 

Suddenly the room was 5 degrees warmer and the air was heavier. Sweat started to bead on Alex’s skin as she took Maggie’s bra and tossed it onto a nearby table. Alex could see the hard points of Maggie’s nipples through her shirt. 

_You know I’m made to move you honey, come up two hours late._  

Alex shivered and wiped her palms on her pants before she approached the table. Maggie skimmed her fingers over the small of Alex’s back as they passed and Alex shuddered.

Her hands were shaking as she aimed. But she made the shot, and the next three, before she missed again. Alex toyed with her belt buckle before she finally unbuckled and slid it from it’s loops. Maggie bit her lip as Alex handed it to her. 

Before Alex could move away, Maggie looped the belt behind her neck and tugged Alex down into a searing kiss. She used the belt to pull Alex back to the pool table then she hopped up on the edge. 

“I think the rest of the game can wait.” Maggie said.

Alex could only moan as she fumbled with the button on Maggie’s jeans as Maggie wrapped her legs around Alex’s waist. 

When she got them unfastened, she turned her attention to pulling Maggie’s shirt over her head. Once it was gone, she latched her mouth onto one of Maggie’s nipples. Maggie arched into Alex’s mouth and grabbed her head. She pulled Alex’s head up. 

“Less foreplay, more fucking.” Maggie wiggled out of her jeans and underwear and spread her legs. Alex took it as an invitation to climb up onto the pool table and push Maggie down. She nestled down between Maggie’s legs and squeezed an arm in between them where she could slid her fingers between Maggie’s pussy lips.

_Let me in baby so I can feel good all over again._  

“God you’re wet.” Alex moaned as she dispensed with the foreplay entirely and slid two fingers deep into Maggie’s pussy. After a moment to let Maggie get used to the fullness, she started thrusting.

Maggie arched up into Alex’s thrusts and clutched at her shoulders, fingernails biting in to the muscles there. “Fuck Danvers, harder.” 

Alex’s own pussy clenched at the order and she pushed her fingers in deeper and faster. Their skin was slick with sweat as they moved together. Alex angled her thumb around and flicked Maggie’s clit. A few quick rubs were enough and Maggie was clenching around Alex’s fingers, moaning, “fuuuuuuck,” as she wrung every moment out of her orgasm. 

Alex collapsed on top of Maggie, both of them panting. Once she caught her breath, Alex rolled off of Maggie. 

“Shit.” Her skin was cooling and her pants were uncomfortably damp. “I’m never going to be able to look at this pool table the same way again.” 

Maggie chuckled breathlessly. “Damn right.” She reached over and tangled their fingers together.

***

Maggie and Alex woke up tangled together in the middle of Alex’s bed, still breathing hard. “So your fantasy was to beat me at pool, right?” Maggie chuckled and started pulling Alex’s clothes off. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are the best Christmas present.


End file.
